


克格勃的夜晚

by xuyuwanxiang



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyuwanxiang/pseuds/xuyuwanxiang
Summary: 美国同志又双叒叕在莫斯科惹事啦！
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 18





	克格勃的夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> “不为什么。”电话那头沉默了一小会儿，盖比的回答显得有点悲痛。“祝你的火焰永远不会熄灭，也不会吞噬你的头发，库利亚金。”她少有地称呼他的姓氏，“好心提醒，如果你执意独自高擎火苗在暗夜里独行，你能始终保持高度的警觉和独立，但你注定孤独。”
> 
> 盖比看穿了他的谎言，伊利亚·库利亚金。这个时代拔尖的克格勃之一，放走了敌人，谋害了朋友，杀害了爱人。

（上）  
正是十月份的时候，酷暑退缩到高加索以南的边界。人们沿着莫斯科郊外往北边去，愈加茂密的白桦林在寒风中巍然挺立，一幢幢黄澄澄小墙。火车轨道三次穿越顿河。友善的乘务员女士会给站在车门边，第一次透过玻璃窗观看列宁格勒州的平原的游客拍照。比起三十年前，这些乘务员看起来更加平易近人，她们会大声催促，快，把你的手插在腰窝上——多么好的身材呀，先生，和俄罗斯的大地来一张美丽的合照吧。月台后是一幢发黄的工厂，庞大的时代解体后，它从一个庞大的人民工业生产社退化成一个小小的机床厂子，烟囱里再也没有冒出能抵达树顶的白烟。  
  
列车平稳行驶后，乘务员开始兜售伏特加，那玩意儿从楚科奇的阿纳德尔到加里宁格勒的波罗的斯克喝起来都是一样的浓度。但是行里的人展示过只要一句暗语，暗语下有知晓更多的利益和权利，他们就可以在漫长的六百公里中买到一只酒精含量更高，味道更可口的酒。走私？我们这儿应有尽有！伊利亚·库利亚金回忆起年轻时代重返故里执行任务的一个碎片。他小心地把这一片开始迸裂的碎片收起来，藏到没有人知道具体位置的小木盒里。  
  
他的记忆小盒里还藏着很多宝贝玩意儿，莫伊卡河拐弯处的落叶，来自皇村的天鹅身上一片柔软洁白的羽毛，涅瓦河边上被打磨的卵石，沿着公路穿过波罗的海东北岸，抵达夏宫后的一个小小的金质徽章，红漆氧化得盖不住铁锈。伊利亚·库利亚金把这些无人知晓的记忆碎片埋葬在黄叶下面，十月份的涅瓦大街飘着零碎的雨，不出预料的话过完这个周末，白雪又一次光顾圣彼得堡和他们孩子们了。  
  
这次的任务纯属节外生枝——拿破仑·索罗，他的无数个合作同事之一，在莫斯科“灵活、轻松、迅速地”成功窃取了一个军火转销组织的文件之后，被堵死在红场外的车流里：“笨拙、缓慢且危险重重”，他的上司和伊利亚这么解释，所以不奇怪，当这个集团逮到拿破仑的时候，他们惊讶于这只是一个嗑药磕疯了的流浪汉，“他的身上是密密麻麻的针孔，眼袋干瘪得吓人，袖口上尽是干涸的酒渍，嘴唇裂成一瓣瓣。”伊利亚眉头都没皱一下，“把他们都吓坏了。”他的上司继续说，“你知道，那群转销集团是土耳其佬，他们不会放过酒鬼，但他们害怕瘾君子。”  
  
尽管如此，伊利亚在过往谢尔盖地盘里的某间地下小酒馆的杂物间把拿破仑拖出来，后者睁开被血液糊着的睫毛，看清楚来人之后抬起手指比划出手枪的姿势。“现在，”拿破仑模仿伊利亚那笨拙浑厚又力图干净利落的声音说道：“你可以轻易地处决我了。”他把手枪对准自己的太阳穴，那里被人用重物敲过，上面盖着一层血痂和融化的水，伊利亚仔细看了看，没有严重的伤口。男人巧妙地用血腥掩盖了自己的弱点，换的暂时周全。不然在伊利亚的刀刃磨钝之前就得向上帝汇报。  
  
拿破仑躺在后座，他矫健的身材如今剩下二分之一，或者多一点。伊利亚从后视镜里打量拿破仑，看起来很糟糕——十月份的莫斯科温度逼近零度，而他的唯一的衬衫被鞭打成碎布条，湿润的纤维连接起一个个皮开肉绽的伤口，血液干涸的时间先后差别，在胸口和手臂上开出夏天过后枯萎的花。他在轻轻的喘气，凹陷的脸颊更清楚看见他锋利的骨骼，嘴唇是怎么张开，洁白的牙齿是怎么若隐若现，莫斯科午后难得的阳光是怎么穿过怪物林立的街道停在他尚未被污秽的耳垂上。无力垂下的手臂被雨晴遮盖了发烫的血管，那是曾经推得动一辆越野车的手臂，修长的手指灵巧地撬开枷锁，解开密码。  
  
“……我的建议是，你最好在停下来之前不要问我问题。”拿破仑·索罗眼睛都没抬起来，“红场的围墙那么长，人人都挤在墙下边，一派懈怠。”他在解释自己落网的原因，“不用担心，本来不需要你的参与，这是我一个人的事情。”伊利亚翻了一个白眼，“我没……”他还没来得及组织好语言，“我得找个朋友帮我处理好死了怎么交代的事情，我就想到你了，按照你的传统我得向组织交代一下。”他说完就睡了过去，伊利亚沉默着开了一小段路，最终把二手小轿车停在路边，掏出几年前统一配备的通话器，换下另一张信号卡插上。  
  
另一头，老旧的电报机嘎吱作响。  
  
在圣彼得堡，多年前伊利亚继承了姑妈的别墅。来自母亲家族的优渥人脉，虽然没能在莫斯科如愿以偿盛放三十个年头，但在圣彼得堡多少还有点不动产。那是一幢小小的别墅，就在波罗的海对出的瓦西里岛上。伊利亚犹豫了一会儿，他并非习惯发送电报，但有的时候沉寂带来的恐慌，短时间内的莫斯科或许不适合一个窝藏毒贩和政治危险人员停留，圣彼得堡的别墅成为伊利亚的唯一选择。  
“拿破仑大概去哪里都没关系 他总是自得其乐的。”伊利亚心里想，他对着服务台说话，接线员女士慢悠悠的，对这种家长里短的亲戚探访习以为常。许多年以前，一家人会在周末的早晨穿好正装，吃一顿正式的早餐，出发去镇上的小卖部里接那个来自遥远地方的亲戚的通话。如今人们只需要拨打接线台，接线员女士把这些承载着更为私人的情绪涂抹成一张张平庸的字母拼凑。  
伊利亚要携带朋友去圣彼得堡养病的消息只是其中最不重要的一种。接线员女士冷漠地说，这种消息一般会在三小时后抵达圣彼得堡，感谢您的使用，先生。伊利亚并没有回复，他沉默地按了停止通话键。他不想去思考拿破仑的相关问题，他们的会面往往带着危险、不确定性，任务的内容往往充斥着阴谋和欺瞒，尽管美国同事偶尔风趣幽默，但你知道的，他们多半分开两地，这些办公室的感情无助于世界和平。  
\------  
伊利亚赤脚走到睡房，他无意打扰正在酣睡的同事。但清晨的莫斯科起了一层薄薄的雾气，笼盖了苍白、统一的街道。他需要一件留得住体温的皮夹克，那件棕色的东西仅仅在夏末起到点作用。他扭了扭酸痛的脖子，高大的身材和长期的独处，伊利亚只为公寓购置了一张弹簧单人床，客厅的小沙发只能勉强够住他的小腿。毯子太长，一半垂到地上，半夜寒冷的空气从阳台缝隙钻进来，让伊利亚做了几个噩梦。他想起童年的时光，母亲一个温柔的吻别，克格勃训练场上青灰色的大门。他应当在阳光碰到房门的时刻醒来，但是他没有。清晨的冷气和蜷缩的睡姿让伊利亚裹着毯子在沙发上坐起来，昨晚他把索罗背进来的时候，听见后者轻轻骂了一句俄国佬。伊利亚注意到他那美国同事的好腰上的伤口又开始渗血了，所幸小公寓里除了枪支和子弹外，消毒的酒精和纱布足够用上半年。  
  
对于一名专业的CIA特工来说皮开肉绽的伤口并非伤及骨头，不算什么严重的伤。伊利亚认为让索罗昏睡不醒的是他血液里含量过高的化学物质，这些让他产生迷幻、痛苦和绚烂的快感。那之后伊利亚沉默了一会儿，他脱去皮手套，笨拙地用手背触碰了索罗的额头，确认他的体温不足以烧坏脑袋，然后是他滚烫的脸颊，津津热汗的脖子，一直到大开的衬衫。那里跳动着一颗诡计多端的心脏，让他的猎物都闻风丧胆。但是现在，伊利亚又想起索罗那句挑衅的问好：“你可以轻易地处决我了。”他叹了一口气，将索罗扶起来，摆正在沙发上，给他用蘸酒精的棉花团清洗沾满灰尘和血渍的伤口，湿润的液体再一次割破了拿破仑的神经，打开他封锁的躯体，他像是受惊地猛睁开双眼，右手习惯性摸向腰间——如今那里没有一把手枪、 没有一把小刀。拿破仑抓住了那里的一只手，伊利亚停了下来，“美国佬，你最好安分点。”他威胁道，“不然我现在就把你打包送回伊斯坦布尔。”他对上一双愤怒但迷茫的眼睛，显然，拿破仑在尝试认清自己的状况——但他失败了，脑子里一团浆糊的绚烂把他拉回黑暗，“救救我。”伊利亚听见拿破仑用俄语说。  
  
阳光穿过伊利亚的肩膀，停在他面前的房门上。他的手搭在把手上，轻轻扭动了三十度角，拿破仑的声音比那扇吱吱作响的破门更快响起：“早安，俄国佬。”伊利亚看见拿破仑正靠在他的床背上，身上套着一件他的睡衣，隔壁的衣柜门大开，显然被光顾过。伊利亚的骂了一句斯拉夫脏话，面前的拿破仑·索罗恬不知耻地装出听不明白的样子。等伊利亚骂完后，拿破仑优雅地翘起二郎腿，笑眯眯地说：“现在，我们是同一战线的人。”尽管昨晚拿破仑狼狈的样子让伊利亚幸灾乐祸了许久，但这次的任务也不算失败得彻底。拿破仑获得了一份备份资料，很快土耳其人就会发现，昨天的克格勃当着他们的面将那个操着一口中亚口音的瘾君子劫走。拿破仑眨眨眼睛，“在我们俩转移到一个安全的地方之前，俄国佬，给我来一杯加浓美式和一套合款式的正装怎么样？”  
  
伊利亚如愿以偿听见拿破仑抱怨早上那杯咖啡是多么难喝，“简直像苏维埃公厕的洗手盆里的剩水冲出来的。”伊利亚翻了一个白眼，他那来自资本主义阵营的同事身上永远有改不掉毛病，这只是其中之一，形式主义和享乐主义的荼毒！伊利亚心里又骂了一句，这种人永远无法成为俄罗斯和党的伟大建设者。  
  
和六个月前相比，拿破仑·索罗像一只萎缩的猫咪。他在伊利亚的任何衣服里都显得空空荡荡，原本宽阔的脊背和光滑的皮肤都起了皲裂。手指上的倒刺和指甲缝里的干皮让他显得病态，紧接着，伊利亚注意到病恹恹的拿破仑索罗给这个僵死的小公寓带来一点点生机，如同一个真空瓶里打开的小口，一刹那，空气充足得让他呼吸过载。拿破仑挑起伊利亚无视多年的历史，一本搁在书架上的小会议记录本，一个空荡荡的花瓶，饭桌上堆满尘锈的蜡烛台，在伊利亚搬进来站，这里空空荡荡，只有干燥的灰尘，而如今依然如此，他的心灵和大脑比莫斯科的天空还要干净和苍白，他努力用信念、希望去填满整齐划一，毫无瑕疵的街道和城市，回忆里除了克里姆林宫，其余一切都是可怕、粗野和龌龊的。  
  
“你们是活得整齐划一，还是只有你执意活成这样？”下午外出回来后，拿破仑在楼下的公共花园里摘下一把凌霄花，用它来填满那个空落落的花瓶。在这陈旧、逼仄的小公寓单间里，这些明亮的橙色花瓣如同被靴子践踏那样痛苦的哀嚎，给这个死寂的地方、年轻人的囚室、寒冷的大地留下一点点痕迹，它们在无声地警告和蔑视伊利亚·库利亚金：下一个冬天来临之前，它们就会凋谢在餐桌布上，成为盘中速冻罐头的装饰。  
  
拿破仑·索罗脱下风衣和里头的西装外套，好的剪裁和板式不适合戒断反应中的拿破仑。尽管极力克制，伊利亚·库利亚金仍然无法忽视沉默的空气中那幸福、焦躁和不安的喘息，他等待这拿破仑的解释。  
“只是任务先决条件，要打入一个组织，你得成为他们的一员。”拿破仑声称早在三个月前他终于靠自己瘾君子的派头，赢取伊斯坦布尔的嫖客手中得到了这个集团小头目的点头示意，给他们在中亚和北亚之间的货物运输干苦力，通常是一次上千公里的运输换来几毫克药剂。不足几秒的快乐和依赖，除了让拿破仑看见自己步向颓废和死亡以外，他经久锻炼、完美无瑕如美国先生的皮肤上遍布淤青和针孔。在伊斯坦布尔往返莫斯科的几个月中，拿破仑越发清晰感知到自己大大小小的欲望。他鼓成一个胀气的垃圾袋，又轻轻地涨破了自己，变成一具干瘪、瘦弱的肉体。  
  
“那么任务成功后，你要怎么办？”伊利亚·库利亚金问。  
  
“回去解决戒断反应，或者永远留在那里。”拿破仑擤去鼻涕，他显得有点焦虑。“peril，”他问：“你打听这些东西做什么？”伊利亚听不出潜台词，他正想怎么回答美国同事的挑衅，后者却要求他赶紧把晚饭端出来。实际上拿破仑只是匆匆扒了几口，紧接着他想起什么似的将卷起衣袖，上面贴满了小圆片，那些暂缓情绪的药物、治疗和箴言都失去了实际意义，他突如其来的起身和走入房间，光脚踩在地板上的嘎吱作响，甩上房门的巨响。  
  
伊利亚听见被子和枕头被压缩成一团摁在弹簧上的痛苦尖叫，同时，他感受到自己心房某个地方砰砰作响。不知怎么的，他恍然听见路人嘶哑的谈话声，扫帚支棱在寒风中的沙沙声，民族性格赋予的沉默和坚韧在城市某一处瓦解，又在某一处觉醒，那种模糊不清的钝感，像落在脸上的耳光，这时候，伊利亚·库利亚金最害怕的事情发生了：凌霄花的枯萎。橙黄色的花瓣落在刚刚拿破仑就餐的位置上，鲜活，而且闪闪发光。  
  
清晨，来自盖比的通话刚刚停歇，伊利亚手里抓着手机正在沉思，沃尔夫的提醒通过他的顶头上司下达：“尽管你们两个人已经有一段时间没有合作了，但是我希望……”他在这里停顿了一会儿，思考用俄语怎么更好地表达自己的意思，“别用愚蠢的行为给国家和党丢脸，清楚明白了吗？”伊利亚·库利亚金的一手搭在窗户的把手上听完这个电话，过了许久，他才意识到那个老旧的把手正痛苦地嘎吱作响。别用你愚蠢的行为，你低劣的自控能力，一无是处的火爆脾气解决问题。  
伊利亚咬牙切齿地重复这些枯燥无味的训诫，他还没想好此刻应当先对谁发泄脾气：是盖比这些知道一切却秘而不宣的人，还是拿破仑·索罗——这个在他的床上挣扎的癫痫患者？他没有很多拿破仑那样的朋友，伊利亚本能性抗拒他们闯祸带来的麻烦，反感那种不负责任的资本主义做派，消费主义高悬其头顶，也因此他无法恰好感受到拿破仑挂在嘴边的狂喜和神圣。在面对自己真正想要的东西，伊利亚·库利亚金会变回童年的男孩：他怕得要死。  
  
但同时，正是这种回避的心态让他避免了很多任务之外的麻烦，因为对麻烦嗤之以鼻，渐渐他会对拿破仑那种人浮于事的正义、道德和责任进行主观评判，或者把良心束之高阁的包容和做派不耻。换做他，愿意花上一年的时间进入组织内部，也不愿意敌人阶级的任何一个成员用针头在他的皮肤留下一个洞！伊利亚·库利亚金确信自己心中有一股火焰，并非一直燃烧着，也并非早早熄灭，而是作为一束灯光围绕着他的良知和内心，在那团火焰中，他能看见层层由说教、道德、规范、正确编织成的蛛网密布，厚厚尘土中包裹的内心。  
  
他确信多数人，包括父母亲在内的人不得不成为蛛网上的昆虫，被早早的黏住，被缠绕成一个纯白色的尸骸，高举在人类历史上空成为一个警示，将芸芸众生唤醒。要么去呼唤一个拥有一颗自己的心，要么被宣判死刑。  
  
“你们应当找个地方躲起来。”电话另一头盖比对他说，换个郊区、换个城市、换个国家——暂时别来我这里，我忙着呢，盖比建议。在她看来，伊利亚和拿破仑从视觉和身份上都像核弹头和发射键，总而言之捆绑在一起既是合目的性的，又是不适宜不道德乃至不科学的。盖比身上有着伊利亚唯一不可忽视的女性特质：她总是笃信、骄傲地命令你她所相信的一切。  
  
另外一个地方？伊利亚盯着饭桌的凌霄花，它又落下一瓣。他只想得到遥远的彼得格勒，那个一头沉睡在波罗的海，被涅瓦河柔软呵护的城市。他遥远的栖息地，优雅的母亲自涅瓦河边上成长，在柴可夫斯基的乐声中发育成熟，幻想着奥吉莉亚公主和齐格费里德王子的故事重演，那时候伊利亚确信：伟大的心灵和白天鹅都不会缺席任何一个春天。在那里，除了冬天站在火炉前背诵普希金的诗集，夏天在皇村观赏野鸭和天鹅，伊利亚没有什么回忆。但是——记忆小盒里装满的日渐朦胧的倒影里，纵横交错的莫斯科比彼得堡少得多。  
  
（下）  
  
“什么，拿破仑死了？”盖比大惊失色的声音不失女性的清脆，即使无法见面，伊利亚也能想象那个瘦瘦小小的女孩在匆匆忙忙的脚步和无休止的嘈杂工作间停下一切，从一种烦闷的不安到恐惧的不安的模样。  
  
“我是说，他走了。”伊利亚不知道怎么表达，他只能拿捏一下自己沉重的腔调，把这句话原封不动重复一遍。  
  
“亲爱的，那叫失踪，有空补习你那糟糕的英语。”冰雪聪明的盖比终于理解了笨拙、含混的俄国话。  
  
伊利亚承认自己确实没有足够仔细检查过被动了手脚的门口，因此他相信拿破仑在半夜时分离开的时候一定没有忘记轻轻带上门。尽管醒来的时候意识到熟悉的安静，这种沉默的荒凉和他多少年月里的状态如出一辙，但凌霄花的凋落让他猛然醒悟。空的床，空的衣帽间，空的储物架，空的钱包（原本也惨淡可怜）。  
  
他在心里咒骂，这片土地上的人都是举世艰难的人，他们的精神构造里天然期盼、勾勒出一个他者，拿破仑和盖比都是一个他者。如今，伊利亚又一次站在战争的废墟上，站在父辈筵席的杯盏的余烬里。环顾四周，这个单调、熟悉的小楼道勾画了每个深秋晨跑前的景象。太阳永久地沉寂在河流南岸，街边的熟食店尚未开门，那些近年来极力模仿资本主义社会的店面彻夜灯火通明，尽管里面空无一人，但橱窗里油刷的粉色火烈鸟，塑料堆砌的茂密龟背竹和尤加利与柏油马路格格不入。  
  
如果说伊利亚把一团火焐热在内心，拿破仑比他更狡猾。他让你随时随地看见火焰，如此炽热明亮，生生不息的活力，父母、师长、战争、体制磨灭的那部分，又在他身上复活。他的床伴容纳了那团火焰，从不打算去熄灭，永远不需要禁锢和规范的心灵。——不需要禁锢和规范的心灵。  
  
伊利亚拔腿，拿破仑的无从攻破的形象正在脑海里瓦解、碎裂。盖比的提醒言犹在耳：为了任务，拿破仑放弃了部分的正义和道德，你得去接受他，然后尽你所能去拯救。那时候，伊利亚不屑地问，这与我有什么关系，为什么？  
  
“不为什么。”电话那头沉默了一小会儿，盖比的回答显得有点悲痛。“祝你的火焰永远不会熄灭，也不会吞噬你的头发，库利亚金。”她少有地称呼他的姓氏，“好心提醒，如果你执意独自高擎火苗在暗夜里独行，你能始终保持高度的警觉和独立，但你注定孤独。”紧接着是长久的嘟嘟声。  
  
该死的指控。伊利亚咒骂一句，火苗失去了恒定的燃料，开始烧灼举起火焰者。首当其冲是拿破仑，然后是伊利亚，之后会是这个民族和这个世界。伊利亚注意到他在青年时代拼凑出来的世界终于流露出不稳定的恶果，基于体制、规训和教条的反复鞭笞，这个高屋建瓴的世界预示着某种不谋而合的威权。而如今，它可以是伊利亚·库利亚金小小的公寓套间，也是废置多年的花瓶里的鲜花，是这个沉默的城市在远郊的悲鸣，它们被世界另一头的自由、人性和欲望侵蚀。  
  
盖比看穿了他的谎言，伊利亚·库利亚金。这个时代拔尖的克格勃之一，放走了敌人，谋害了朋友，杀害了爱人。他好像被压在某个制度下，步履维艰。他把把小刀和手枪别在腰上走下楼，环顾四周：莫斯科变了，路边出现了广告牌，尽管贫瘠、集体主义风格的建筑仍然鳞次栉比，但人们还是可以在这里看见一点读书生活的样子，夜晚的时候，这个城市的一小部分会成为灯火通明避风港，可以喝上一杯以往触手难及的咖啡、白天的共产主义文工团的作家丢下行装，人们给彼此买醉，妒忌。这里有的是宽阔的马路、沉闷的斯大林建筑和一篇土色和灰色的粉刷墙壁。  
  
伊利亚确信自己不会再去做相关的任务——比如去毒窝里把他的美国同事捞出来。这个社区充斥着酒精和赌资，往往夜幕降临前，过多的叙利亚人在街上晃悠，伊利亚不惧怕在空荡荡的街道上和这些人四目相交。在这些建筑低矮的社区，充斥临时聚集的摊贩，中午过后，他们会把旧报纸摊开放在地上，上面放着待售的杂物：不起眼的徽章、一瓶私人酿造的不合法伏特加、一双绒毛手套，这些商品有廉价的闪亮包装，这是新经济秩序在俄罗斯的缓慢萌芽，又如此寒酸。  
  
他沿着街道向南走，宽厚的夹克遮住他腰间的武器。比起枪，伊利亚承认他更喜欢那把克格勃的小刀。毋庸置疑那是一种至高无上的、神秘的政治身份，人人都会因此惧怕他，但同时他们又会尊敬他。人们注意到这个高大的闯入者，道路一旁的小孩子，多数是深色皮肤的小孩子正对他鼓鼓囊囊的腰间虎视眈眈，他回敬了一个不客气的眼神，然而孩子们并没有逃走，在更遥远的以前，他们见过冷弹和屠杀。权力杀戮和残害本身瓦解威权之后，威权本身沦落为一个笑话。  
  
不用定位器，他也知道去哪里找。这是一幢恬静、朴素或者说有点破败的苏联集体主义公寓，和他的相去不远，就好像踢开自己公寓的大门——这套整齐划一的体系无处不在，抹杀了每个人和时代政治的区分。  
  
灰色的水泥墙簌簌发抖，伊利亚用俄语喊了一句，之后意识到应当明白的人或许此刻反应不过来，他笨拙地，沿着自己了然于心的地图，在这个陌生的空间里运筹帷幄。此刻，穿过狭窄的门廊，就到了略微宽阔的大堂，那里往往树立着一整面墙的深绿色铁质信箱，人们不会在这里停留交谈，他们更喜欢在晚饭后、睡觉前这些时间段，隔着门板交谈。所以伊利亚·库利亚金不会在这里用上过多的精力，沿着楼梯直上，一扇扇黄色的木门开在走廊两侧，中央的水泥色地板两侧铺设了暖气管，当然不再运作。天花板粘着蛛网和干死的小虫，伊利亚沿着门牌号01、02、03……他推开每扇门，拿破仑？拿破仑·索罗？他习惯性把右手按在腰上，一侧的身体紧紧贴着木门，感知门背后的每一次危险。  
  
“嘿，贱人，安静点。”夹杂着土耳其口音的俄语骂道，伊利亚皱了皱眉头，毫不犹豫地推开走廊最里面的门口。那是个废弃的公共厕所，隔间的门板脱落，白色和绿色交叠的瓷砖上落满烟灰和废旧的针管。难以想象这个小小的地方是整栋楼里采光最好的拐角位，风吹动排气扇叶的时候，阳光碎成一帧帧，于是伊利亚就看见那一刻：拿破仑身上好像有千万只蝴蝶在飞舞。  
  
他被按在地上，那件原本属于伊利亚的衣服被揉成一团，塞在嘴巴里。手腕上扣着手铐的一头，另外一头锁在排粪管上。右边的手臂上捆绑着一根橡胶条，结打得很紧，以至于几分钟过后，伊利亚进来的时候刚好看到针头插入鼓起的血管中。拿破仑一头靠在尿盆的边上，伊利亚才注意到他的头发已经很久没有修剪过，原本干净的脸庞只瞧得见那片薄薄的嘴唇了。土耳其人推动针孔的时候，血管的膨胀和精神的快感让他笑出来，他是对着门口的方向笑起来的，现在的样子很仓皇失措，半跪在潮湿的地板上，周边是干涸的尿渍，空气弥漫着氨水和酒精的味道。这个任务的成果显得他低级、狼狈，上半身和下半身似乎脱节，动脉里的异物沿着血管上溯，很快就要抵达大脑。  
  
“哦哦，看看是谁？”土耳其人回头看了一眼伊利亚，“我们这儿正在快乐呢，你要么来加入我们，要么给我他妈的快点滚开。”

伊利亚一动不动。

“嘿，你是没听见我的话还是怎么的？婊子养的。”其中一个土耳其人把小刀抽出来，在舌头上装模做样的舔一下，然后用戏谑的口音嘲笑着伊利亚。“害怕的话快点回去找妈妈，你这小女孩儿。”  
  
然后他看见，伊利亚缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，那双蓝色的宝石看起来更昂贵和愤怒了。下一秒，拿破仑才笑嘻嘻地胡言乱语：“red peril，若我死去，请把我埋葬，替党和国家母亲。”  
  
嘿——那双鞋，沉浸在手臂的刺痛中拿破仑发现了那双停在他面前的鞋子。这不对，peril的鞋子不会和针头同时出现，所以现在必然有一个是虚假的现实。然而，这回拿破仑清晰的意识到，这个小小的厕所隔间的水花足够淹没他的小船了。他看见那双旧款的男士皮鞋开始在眼前跳跃，周围的空气中多了一股血腥味，peril，你被人打伤了吗？还是他们挂彩了？眼前的世界逐渐黑暗，紧接着一张脸凑到他面前，愚蠢至极的表情，拿破仑翻了个白眼，他得在俄国佬嘲笑之前，好好睡上一觉。  
  
这片土地很少获得像西方世界那样长足、稳定的阳光，因此在西方的幻想和表现中，始终是欧洲最边缘的地带。拿破仑自诩他见过历久弥新的西欧，战后的东德。但莫斯科——另一个货真价实的欧洲城市，羸弱、不文明、动荡多端和充斥趁着冲突。所以伊利亚解决惯用的套路和结果在这个没有霓虹灯和歌声的社区如此野蛮而自然：两个人骨折，两个人从四楼的高度将外边马路砸出两个浅浅的印子，而那只注射筒精准插入其中一人右眼导致角膜眼球碎裂——以及在场的一位伪装成土耳其籍的美国籍男子被该名男士救走。

\---

  
拿破仑低头抿着咖啡，这是伊利亚·库利亚金在附近找得到唯一一家咖啡店。他抬起头，看着老旧的电视机盒子里蓝的过分的画面，主播的脸被水平线切割成无法拼凑整齐的曲线。以及下面的俄文，简短扼要播报了三天前莫斯科某区发生的恶性伤人事件。随即，画面转到下一个战火纷飞的城市。拿破仑转过头盯着伊利亚·库利亚金，歪一下头：“这次我可不打算说那句话了。”  
  
“随你的便。”伊利亚·库利亚金交叉双臂，对这里的一切：播放爵士音乐的黑胶唱片机、咖啡研磨机的轰隆声、嘶哑的新闻播报声音、拿破仑·索罗式微笑无动于衷，他仅仅在乎同事的解释。在醒来后拿破仑承认厕所里面是他真正意义上——  
  
“第一次使用精神药物？”伊利亚挑了挑眉毛，好像不是吧，那你之前那副鬼样子，手臂上的针孔和淤青可骗不了我。  
  
“peril”拿破仑·索罗骄傲地说：“只不过是一点点减重的外形，和部分——你可以理解为剂量大大减少的镇定剂，以及我高超的语言学习技巧和中亚发音。”这些就可以骗过你了？我没有注射过精神药物，哦除了厕所里面那次，小小的几毫克，大概会让我爽上半个晚上，还不够一整天的。可惜差一点就可以把土耳其人的消息搞到手了，磁带我已经托人带回纽约，不过多了这些消息更有利于CIA去解决棘手的问题，当然——那部分就不关我事了，我猜那个时候正在迈阿密的沙滩上，晒晒太阳遛遛狗什么的。  
  
这杯咖啡结束后他们离开了咖啡馆，这个下午无比安静。他们沿着宽敞的街道慢慢向前走，经过戏剧化的肖邦雕像，穿过人民公园，那里的孩童正在秋千和滑梯上玩闹，灰色的雕像就在不远处。伊利亚熟悉这种颜色，甚至在他小时候还热衷过。对于在这里成长的人，不合时宜的红色和永恒的灰色已经成为了性格和天气的一部分，深深植根在他的骨髓里，至死散发着抑郁的低沉。他们短暂的放弃和外界沟通的企图，在这里打电话去纽约，连线要用上三个小时。最后他们躲在一家书店的雨棚下，外面的阳光短暂的隐匿起来，绵绵细雨昭告着下一个冬天的到来，店铺里寒冷刺骨，隔壁的小卖部收起招牌，土豆和萝卜被防水布遮起来。  
  
“你看到那些花了吗？”拿破仑问，“今天早上出门前，我发现它们已经全部枯萎了，所以我扔掉了。”伊利亚专注望着马路上的车，头也不抬地回答，“这就是个破花瓶，别往里面插东西了。”  
  
“可是插上几朵花，不是会更漂亮吗？”  
  
“够了，别一副美国佬的口吻！”伊利亚将面前的一块小石头轻轻踢开，“对，会更漂亮，毫无疑问。只是我能从中得到什么呢？”  
  
拿破仑看了一眼伊利亚的眼睛，蓝色的部分隐没了大部分痛苦，平直的脸部轮廓流露出永远沉寂于斯拉夫大地的命运，在此时此刻活下去并不困难，食物大多数便宜，但多数人并没有活得很好，伊利亚眼睛里有大雪、炮火、白桦树和不朽的灵魂。他的记忆盒子里有欧洲旅行回来的年轻人、醋栗、鲑鱼、爱与绝望。  
  
落日下工厂发出暗光，列车飞驰，车窗倒映出灯火辉煌，他在这个傍晚听见克格勃的心脏跳出别的节奏来。突然间，熟悉的手风琴声响起，面前一辆二手的桑塔纳驶过，车窗仍开着，伊利亚不知怎么的跟着汽车跑了几步，他突然想继续听听这首歌——但无奈最终乐声消失在雨点里。  
  
“接下来要思考的问题是，”拿破仑沉吟一会儿，“得找个安静的地方把我这糟糕的肉体修养一下。”他把手臂伸展在雨中，任由密集的雨点打湿布料。绵绵细雨已经转大了，伊利亚把领子竖起来，他们小跑回到了集体公寓。拿破仑装出沉思的模样，问：“你觉得圣彼得堡怎么样呢？我是说，毕竟那里可以看到不错的芭蕾舞表演。”

伊利亚发誓他会在拿破仑离开后立刻换一个通话呼叫器，无需思考就可知道里面装了多少美国生产的低成本窃听器。

“但是在此之前，我打算给你这温馨的小房间一点唤起生命活力的东西。”拿破仑将空花瓶拿在手里，消失在门口的楼梯上。过了几分钟，他又出现在伊利亚面前，花瓶里尽是沾湿的凌霄花，在秋天的阴雨中熠熠发光。

“你猜怎么样？”伊利亚接过花瓶，放在餐桌上。“我想我们在这儿就很好，这儿足够过完克格勃的冬天。”

**Author's Note:**

> 莫斯科公寓是伊利亚的精神世界，拿破仑带来的花会在这里枯萎和重生。


End file.
